


Overworked

by mightydeafeningmouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Josh Dun Has An Anxiety Disorder, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, Shy Josh Dun, Tyler Joseph Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: Tyler didn't think about the effects that his work had on his youngest employee. But then again, he didn't think he needed to worry about Josh passing out.





	Overworked

"Dun!" Tyler slammed his hand down on Josh's desk table, creating an ear piercing _smack!_ , which was enough to ring through Josh's head and snap him awake.

Completely involuntary, Josh let out an embarrassingly high squeak of shock and almost flinched out of his chair. 

He glanced up, tired eyes imeditly widening. Tyler was standing over Josh, his taller, stronger, bigger body towering over Josh's small 5'4" frame. 

"S-sorry, sir, 'm s-sor-rry," Josh stuttered, anxiety already swelling through his body, fogging over his sleepy mind.

_Oh, God,_ Josh thought. _Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad._

Tyler's anger lit eyes narrowed, locking themselves on Josh. "My office. Now," He growled, voice deep and intimidating.

_He's definitely pissed._

Tyler sounded mad. But, then again, when did he not? He stomped across the room, slamming his office door shut, leaving Josh sitting at his desk, his heart beating a mile per minute. 

_Okay, okay. Deep breaths, you're okay,_ Josh closed his eyes. _You're fine, you're fine, you're gonna be fine._

Josh was so fucking exhausted.

It was no secret to Josh's coworkers that he was young. So young, he was just barely the legal drinking age. It was also no secret that Josh was better at his job than a good portion of the employees, despite being twenty one.

Perhaps this was the reason that Tyler assigned Josh the most work; Josh is a younger, more intelligent and responsible worker than anyone else. Whenever Tyler got a little too stressed, he would just pawn his work onto his youngest employee. Unfortunately for Josh, this meant spending the night working at the office, not sleeping, eating, or drinking for longer than ideal.

So, naturally, the last time Josh went home and slept properly, or even eaten a meal, was two days ago, which left Josh to involuntarily pass out from exhaustion at his desk.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Josh repeated in his head as he slowly dragged his feet to Tyler's office. He ran a hand quickly through his soft pink hair and gently knocked three times on his boss' door.

"Sir?" He asked shyly, opening the door. Tyler was sitting behind his desk, seemingly calm, though his eyes gave away his annoyance.

"Sit down," Tyler rumbled softly. Josh's fingers began to tremble. He shut the door, then took a seat across from Tyler.

He wanted to fidget and squirm under Tyler's hard stare, but instead he clasped his hands tightly, forcing himself to be still. 

"I'm not paying you to fall asleep on my tables, Dun." Tyler spoke with controlled anger, making Josh's stomach twist.

Josh swallowed. "I-I know, sir." 

"Clearly you don't," Tyler scoffed. "I know you're young, and have absolutely zero experience, but are you really too stupid to understand how irresponsible this is?"

"I'm-I'm sorry," Josh whispered, looking at his knees.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,stupidstupidstu-_

"My god, quit stuttering," Tyler barked harshly. "No one will ever take you seriously if you can't even say words correctly."

Josh tensed up. "I-I-" he flinched as the misshapen words escaped his lips.

_He's right you know, be a fucking man and stop stuttering._

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to, I'm just....I'm r-really, _really_ tired. 'M sorry," Josh choked out quickly, his voice small. Something about the way Josh's voice cracked on the word _tired_ slightly tugged on Tyler's hardened heart strings.

He stared at Josh, studying him. 

Now that Tyler was looking, he didn't know how in the world he missed the giant dark bags under his youngest employee's eyes. The kid looked like he hadn't sleep for days. His unruly pink hair was sticking out in tufts, and Tyler knew Josh was thinner than most, but his skeletal frame was just ridiculous.

"Dun," Tyler ordered. Josh's head snapped up, and Tyler recognized a glint of fear in his eyes. A piece of his heart and asshole persona cracked, and Tyler softened his voice a fraction. "When was the last time you actually slept?"

Josh tilted his head in confusion, an action that made him look painfully young. "Uh....I-I, I don't....'m not sure...," he trailed off. "'Few days? Why?"

"How old are you?"

_Don't stutter, don't stutter, don't stutter don'tstutterdon'tstutterdo-_

Josh looked down, tugging on the sleeve of his oversized flannel. "Twenty one, sir."

_Congratulations, you spoke like a fucking person._

"Yeah, no," Tyler shook his head and barked a dry laugh. "No, you're way to young to be this tired." Tyler's eyes seemed to bore holes into Josh's. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

A faint blush dusted Josh's cheeks. "A-Are you even allowed to ask me that?"

"If I think my employee's health is in risk of hospitalization, then yes." Tyler replied. "But also, you're a kid. What could possibly keep you up at night?"

"A-Are you," it was Josh's turn to laugh, "Are you serious?" He sat up straight, confusion evident in his voice. "I've been here."

Tyler's eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. "What do you mean you've "been here"?"

"Sir, I've....I've been here, I've been working. I-I....you gave me those sheets? The-The papers? You said to finish them. Remember?" 

Tyler's heart plunged. Because yes, he did remember giving those to Josh. It had been a long day of Tyler doing nothing but trying to finish those damn papers. He was frustrated and stressed, so his brilliant, asshole mind came up with the bulletproof plan to shove all the stressful and nearly impossible work onto his youngest, most innocent employee.

Now, Tyler had to sit back and watch the repercussions. He vaguely wondered if his actions could be considered child abuse.

Tyler sighed, regret hazing his mind. "Listen-"

"I'm sorry sir," Josh cut in. He ringed his hands together in his lap, actively trying to not bounce his leg and start pulling his hair, a few of his nervous ticks. "I-I've been trying to finish, but-but they're really difficult, and, I-I, I did some of it! B-But just not all of it." Josh's glassy, innocent eyes peak up from behind long lashes. "I'm-I'm.....I'm just not.....Sir, I think you should give them to some-someone smarter. Sorry." He murmured, not making eye contact.

A second piece of Tyler's not-so stone cold heart chipped, and Tyler cursed the kid for making him feel remorseful.

_Dammit,_ Tyler thought, _I really am a dick. Fuck._

Again, Tyler sighed, propping his elbows on the desk and dropping his head into his hands.

"No. No," He looked up to meet Josh's scared, innocent baby puppy gaze. Once more, he silently cursed the kid for making him feel. "Listen up, I won't be repeating myself."

_Even in an apology you're an ass._

"Dun," Tyler paused, " _Josh_...it's not you're fault. You're....intelligent, okay? Those papers were specifically for me to deal with, and I honestly don't believe anyone in this office could accomplish what you're accomplishing, especially at your age. I just-" Josh's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Kid," Tyler ordered softly. "Look at me." 

Shiny, light eyes met gentle brown ones.

"I get it. I'm intimidating. I know. But, Josh, you have to tell me if you can't do something, we have to communicate better. I should not have given you those papers. I was stressed and frustrated and it wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

Josh's lips formed a small, cute smile that had Tyler's chest warm up. "It's okay sir. Thank you."

Tyler nodded. "Now," he stated, "I'm going to give you the next two days off." 

Josh opened his mouth, about to talk, but Tyler cut him off. "These days are strictly for rest. Catch up on sleep, clean, shower, eat food. I don't want you coming in on Saturday looking twenty pounds underweight and like you have slept in a week. All right?"

Josh nodded. "Yes sir." He glanced at the door, silent asking if he could leave. 

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "One more thing."

Josh looked at him expectingly. 

Tyler took a breath. "Sometimes things happen and I get stressed, and I don't think about my workers needs as much as I should. If that happens," he paused, "you _have_ to tell me. It is not optional. If you need a break, _you tell me._ If I give you something too hard, _you tell me._ If you need help on a problem, _you tell me._ You think you can do that?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Go home. Sleep, eat." 

Josh stood from his chair, politely pushing it in, then moving to the door. A hand on the handle, Josh turned, facing Tyler a last time. 

"Thank you, sir. Bye," Josh smiled and did a little wave that reminded Tyler of an elementary schooler.

Tyler allowed himself to return a small smile of his own. "Bye, Josh." 

The door shut behind Josh, leaving Tyler alone with his thought.

The small smile stayed on his face. 

_He's a good kid._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
